Vain pelinapit Euroopan shakkilaudalla
by Salmiakkirae
Summary: Hetalia-versio Suomen sodasta vuodelta 1809... ainakin suurin piirtein. Suomeksi, koska tämä on kirjoittajan ensimmäinen kyhäelmä, eikä kirjoittajalla ole juuri aiempaa kokemusta tarinoiden kirjoittelusta.
1. Juonittelua

"Nyt kun olemme päässeet yli vähäisistä erimielisyyksistämme, uskallan kai pyytää sinulta vielä yhtä pientä palvelusta?"

Ranska totesi miltei kuin ohimennen, kuin asia olisi varsin vähäpätöinen. Mutta Venäjä oli rankan historiansa aikana oppinut lukemaan rivien välistä, ymmärtämään sitä mikä jäi sanomatta. Ranska käyttäytyi - mikäli edes mahdollista - tavallista keikarimaisemmin kuin yleensä, tämä ei tulisi pyytämään häneltä mitään pientä.

Venäjä korjasi asentoaan tuolissaan. Kesäkuinen päivä oli juuri sopivan helteinen, edes kaulahuivi, jota hän piti aina kaulassaan, ei saanut hänen oloaan tuntumaan tukalalta. Ranskan onneksi he kuitenkin pitivät pienimuotoista kokoustaan lautalla joen keskellä. Sisään virtasi mukavasti viilentävää ilmaa.

"Ainahan kysyä voi."

Venäjä vastasi, yhä ystävällisesti hymyillen. Hän ei pitänyt siitä, että joku halusi hänen toimivan käskyjensä mukaan, mutta ainakin Ranska tuntui kohtelevan häntä kuin tasaveroista liittolaistaan. Siitäkin huolimatta, että Venäjä oli täällä tänään vain sen vuoksi, että oli aiemmin hävinnyt sodan Ranskaa vastaan. Ah, miten tuskaisa muisto. Venäjän suupielet nykivät hieman.

"Varmasti tiedätkin", aloitti ranskalaismies, "että lähes koko Eurooppa on nykyisin määräysvaltani alla. Siis _lähes_. Nyt kun sinä olet kääntynyt puolelleni, eikä heikkoon kuntoon lyödystä Preussista ole vastusta, ainoa todellinen esteeni maanosan hallitsemiseen on Englanti."

"Englanti nyt tunkee nenänsä aina sinne minne se ei kuulu.", Venäjä tokaisi. Jostain kumman syystä Ranska ja Englanti tuntuivat olevan aina napit vastakkain, oli kyse mistä tahansa. Eipä silti, tapelkoot keskenään, tuumi Venäjä. Oli aina hyödyllistä jos mahdolliset vastustajat kuluttivat toinen toistensa voimat loppuun.

"Englantia ei ole helppoa saada polvilleen, koska hänen talonsa sijainti meren keskellä on niin edullinen. Siksipä aionkin kääntää tilanteen omaksi hyödykseni ja eristää hänet", Ranska jatkoi myhäillen. "Mutta tämä ei onnistu, ellen saa hänen nykyisiä kauppakumppaneitaan mukaan juoneen. Tässä kohtaa sinä astut kuvioihin, mon ami!"

"Minä?", Venäjä kysyi viattomasti, yhä edelleen suu virneessä.

Ranska otti esiin muutamia kuvia läheisestä lipastosta ja iski ne pöydälle. Ruotsi, Tanska ja Portugali poseerasivat kuvissa kuka mitenkin. "Haluan, että autat suostuttelemaan heidät puolelleni. Haluan, että he lopettavat kaiken kanssakäymisensä Englannin kanssa. Kun Englanti on yksin, nälkäinen ja eristetty muista, hän joutuu matelemaan luokseni ja anomaan pääsyä alaisekseni. Sinun, umh, suostuttelukykysi takaavat sen, että hänen viimeisetkin liittolaisensa kääntävät hänelle selkänsä."

Venäjä katseli pöydällä olevia kuvia. Hän ja Ranska olivat sopineet jo muutamista muista palveluksista toisilleen, eikä tämä vaikuttanut kovin vaativalta tehtävältä. "Hyvä on, tästä voi tulla hauskaakin."

"Tiesinhän, että sinuun voi luottaa!" Ranska huudahti ja pomppasi halaamaan ystäväänsä. "Ota ensimmäiseksi kohteeksesi Ruotsi. Käytä mitä keinoja haluat, puhu hänen kanssaan, uhkaile, aloita sota, kidnappaa hänen partnerinsa ja kiristä hänet sopimukseen. En välitä mitä teet, kunhan hän vain myöntyy kääntymään puolelleni."

Venäjä nyökkäsi iloisesti päätään.


	2. Huolia

Suomen mielestä Ruotsilla tuntui nykyään olevan aina kiire. Hän vieraili usein Englannin luona, oli tämän jonkinlainen liittolainen, ja nyt myös Venäjä halusi neuvotella jostain hänen kanssaan. Joskus Suomi toivoi, että Ruotsi kertoisi hänellekin mitä oikein on meneillään, mutta kuten aina, Ruotsia oli kovin vaikea ymmärtää. Tämän katse suorastaan pureutui keskustelukumppaniin ja pitkän ajan päästä hänen suustaan saattoi tulla muutama sananen. Toisinaan oli suorastaan pelottavaa elää jonkun kanssa, jonka ajatuksista ei ottanut mitään selvää – ja jonkun kanssa joka kutsui häntä vaimokseen! Hän ei ollut edes nainen, herranen aika!

Oven narahtaessa auki Kukkamuna juoksi iloisesti haukkuen tervehtimään tulijaa. Myös Suomi käänsi päätänsä, vaikka tiesi, ettei tulija voi olla kukaan muu kuin Ruotsi. He olivat talouden ainoat asukkaat, olivat olleet siitä lähtien kun Ruotsin suurvalta alkoi hajota kappaleiksi.

"Moi, Sve! Kuinka tämänkertainen kokous Venäjän kanssa sujui?"

"Hm, huonosti.", murahti Ruotsi. Hän saatoi näyttää hieman hätääntyneeltä, mutta hänen synnynnäinen pokerinaamansa kätki kaikki tunteet niin huolellisesti, että asianlaitaa oli vaikea arvioida. Kuten aina tuntiessaan olonsa epävarmaksi, Suomen valtasi halu puhua pulputtaa tämänkin edestä.

"Tuota... huonosti missä mielessä? Oliko ruoka pahaa? Vai eivätkö asiat selvinneet? Ja mistä te edes puhuitte? Tai no, Venäjä kai hoiti pääasiassa puhumispuolen, um? Kai te siis vain puhuitte?"

Ruotsi mulkaisi Suomea. Ilmeen piti ilmeisesti vaikuttaa huolestuneelta, mutta luultavasti kirvesmurhaajat antavat juuri tuollaisen katseen uhreilleen ennen iskua. Tietenkään sitä ei voinut tietää varmasti, eiväthän uhrit enää kyenneet kuvailemaan ilmettä sen antamisen jälkeen, pohti Suomi, kun hänen ajatuksena kääntyivät sivuraiteilleen.

"Kuningas tahtoo keskustella kanssani viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Suomi...", Ruotsi tuntui epäröivän, "muistat kai, että jos jotain... sinua uhkaavaa tapahtuu sillä aikaa kun olen poissa, haluan että lukittaudut Sveaborgiin."

Sveaborg oli vahva linnoitus, sen huhuttiin olevan voittamaton, mutta lukittautuminen sinne kuulosti Suomesta liioitellulta. Ruotsi oli pitänyt tästä säännöstä kiinni siitä lähtien, kun linnoitus oli rakennettu Suomen suojaksi.

"Hei, en ole avuton, tiedäthän sen. Ja onhan Kukkamuna täällä puolustamassa isäntäänsä", Suomi naurahti.

Pieni, pumpulipalloa muistuttava koira suoristautui ylpeään asentoon ja haukahti.

Ruotsin mielestä tilanteessa ei kuitenkaan ollut mitään hauskaa "Se ei ollut pyyntö vaan käsky. Jos et tee niin kuin pyysin, annan sotilaille käskyn sulkea sinut sinne heti."

Suomi mutristi kulmiaan. Juuri tällaiseksi tämä viime aikoina oli mennyt. Ruotsi tuntui olevan stressaantunut ja komentelevan häntä, vaikka heidän pitäisi olla tasavertaiset kumppanit... no, ainakin Suomen mielestä. Vastaan sanominen ei tässä tilanteessa kuitenkaan auttaisi, joten oli helpompaa olla myöntyväinen.

"Hyvä on."


	3. Uhkaa ilmassa

Venäjä naputteli pettyneenä pöytäänsä. Ruotsi oli osoittautunut itsepäisemmäksi suostuteltavaksi kuin hän oli olettanut... ja ihan idiootiksi muutenkin.

Tanska oli ollut Ranskalle ja Venäjälle helppo nakki – Englanti oli itse pommittanut hänen laivastonsa pohjamutiin, tämä kun ei ollut suostunut solmimaan puolustussopimusta hänen kanssaan. Raivoissaan Tanska oli ryhtynyt ihan omasta tahdostaan Ranskan liittolaiseksi. Ja kaikki mitä Tanska teki koski tietenkin myös samassa taloudessa asuvia Norjaa ja Islantia.

Portugali puolestaan yritti esiintyä ensin sisukkaasti, mutta myöntyi lopulta Ranskan ehtoihin lopettaa kaikki kanssakäyminen Englannin kanssa. Ranskan mielestä tämä kuitenkin viivytteli liikaa päätöksensä kanssa, ja sen vuoksi marssitti armeijansa maahan. Yksi onneton alainen lisää Ranskalle.

Mutta Ruotsi oli vielä kantona kaskessa. Jo miltei vuoden ajan Venäjä oli yrittänyt saada tämän kääntämään päänsä. Mutta Ruotsi ei pitänyt Ranskan nykyisestä tavasta haalia mahdollisimman paljon uusia, heikompia valtioita taloonsa, niin kuin tässä olisi muka jotain pahaa. Ja aivan kuin Ruotsi ei olisi itsekin harrastanut jotain tämän suuntaista silloin muinoin, kun hän ei vielä ollut vain pikkiriikkinen valtionpahanen. Ja jo silloin, kun Venäjä itse oli ollut vasta lapsi...

Ehkä Ruotsi ansaitsisi rangaistuksen uppiniskaisuudestaan. Ehkä Venäjä halusi nähdä tuskan nousevan noille kasvoille.

Venäjä piirteli sormellaan kiemuroita pöydän pintaan. Eräs keino tietenkin olisi kaapata Suomi ja kiristää Ruotsi suostumaan Ranskan liittolaiseksi Englantia vastaan. Suomen ottaminen panttivangiksi oli tepsinyt yrmeään kuningaskuntaan ennenkin - tämä oli suostunut Venäjän kaikkiin vaatimuksiin muutamia vuosikymmeniä sitten saadakseen pikkuisen maa-alueensa takaisin. Hiukan kolhuilla, se Venäjän oli toki myönnettävä, mutta takaisin kuitenkin. Mitäs rimpuili vastaan.

Hänen tiedustelupalvelunsa oli jo alkanut välittää hänelle tarkempaa tietoa kaksikon liikkeistä.

Mutta tässä oli vain yksi pulma. Hänen tsaarinsa oli haluton aloittamaan uutta sotaa, sota Turkkiakin vastaan oli vielä kesken. Ja sodan aloittaminen vain Ranskan avustamiseksi oli vähän turhanpäiväisen tuntuinen ajatus. Ranska tuntui lisäksi haluavan kaikkien olevan yhtä Ranskan kanssa, vaikka Venäjästä tämä oli hänen etuoikeutensa. Pitäisikö Ranskaa muka auttaa niin valtavasti tämän haaveen toteutumiseksi? Ja Venäjä ei muutenkaan ollut vielä tähän mennessä hyötynyt liittolaisuudestaan Ranskan kanssa juuri mitenkään, vaikka toinen kyllä jaksoi käskyttää häntä.

Kaikki oli kuitenkin viime kädessä tsaarin päätettävissä. Venäjä odotti hänen lopullista mielipidettään asiasta.

...

Ruotsi asteli sisään kuninkaansa palatsiin. Vahdit tekivät hänelle kunniaa ja hänen saattajansa johdatti häntä kohti kuninkaan kokoushuonetta. Jokainen läsnäolija tiesi vaistomaisesti, kuinka tärkeä persoona heidän vieraakseen saapunut henkilö oikein oli. Kukin heistä teki hänelle tilaa.

Ruotsi kertasi mielessään, miten tiivistäisi viimeisimmän kokouksensa Venäjän kanssa pomolleen. Aivan ensimmäisten neuvottelujen aikana Venäjä oli vielä ollut ystävällinen ja ymmärtäväinen, mutta mitä kauemmin aikaa kului, sitä kovemmaksi hänen kielenkäyttönsä muuttui... peiteltyjä uhkauksia, ivaa... mutta kuitenkaan se erikoinen hymy ei juuri milloinkaan kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan. Siinä oli jotain kammottavaa, jopa Ruotsin mielestä.

Kuningas oli ehdottomasi ollut sitä mieltä, että Ranskan liittolaiseksi ei ruvettaisi. Hänen mielestään tämän pomo kun oli paholainen maan päällä. Eikä Ruotsi uskonut kuninkaan muuttavan tälläkään kertaa mieltään.

Ruotsalaismies ei siltikään halunnut uskoa, että Venäjä ryhtyisi mihinkään harkitsemattomaan. Hänen kuninkaansa ja Venäjän tsaari olivat sentään sukulaisia, ja vaikka sukulaissuhteet eivät merkitsisi mitään, eivät ruotsalaiset sotilaat yhdessä suomalaisine virkaveljineen olleet mikään olankohautuksella ohitettava vastus. Ei, luultavasti Venäjä päättäisi ryhtyä kauppasaartoon tai johonkin muuhun vastaavaan.

Mutta juuri tämän kaiken vuoksi hän oli ollut viime aikoina hieman äreällä tuulella. Se vaatimus Suomellekin Sveaborgin suhteen... toivottavasti tämä ymmärsi, että hän ajatteli vain tämän turvallisuutta. Ruotsi kun ei ollut aina aivan varma, käsittikö Suomi asiat samalla tavalla kuin hän. Hän todellakin välitti "vaimostaan", ja jonakin päivänä saisi kenties jopa sanottua tämän hänelle. Pelkkä ajatuskin sai Ruotsin posket helakan punaisiksi.


	4. Hyökkäys ja yllättäviä vihollisia

"Koko talo on taas meidän, Kukkis!"

Suomi heittäytyi lattialla olevalle taljalle tulisijan eteen ja Kukkamuna asettui mukavasti hänen vatsalleen. Vaikka Suomi kyllä omalla tavallaan piti Ruotsin pelottavasta, mutta siitä huolimatta, turvallisesta seurasta, hän rakasti myös omaa rauhaa. Hän suorastaan kaipasi uppoutumista omaan maailmaansa ja halusi kuunnella ympäröivää hiljaisuutta. Tosin täydellisestä hiljaisuudesta ei voinut puhuakaan, tuli rätisi, ulkona paukahteli hyytävä pakkanen... ja Kukkamuna aivan selvästi kuorsasi. Ei siis ilmeisesti nukkunut mitään koiranunta.

Suomi tuijotti koiraa jonkin aikaa. Ikävää, ettei Ruotsi ollut suostunut Suomen nimiehdotukseen. Kukkamuna kuulosti kyllä hyvältä, mutta hän olisi halunnut pennun nimeksi Verisen Kukkamunan. Koirassa yhdistyivät söpöys ja kova tahto, joten tietenkin myös nimessä olisi kuulunut olla jotain somaa ja jotain kovanaamaista. Ruotsi oli pitänyt nimeä kuitenkin jostain syystä liian omituisena, joten he olivat tyytyneet kompromissiin.

Yllättäen Suomen oli aivan pakko haukotella. Hän yritti siirtää Kukkamunan varovasti pois vatsaltaan ja siirtyä sänkyyn, mutta se heräsi ja lähti seuraamaan häntä.

"Hyvä on, tämän kerran. Voit nukkua sängyssä Ruotsin paikalla." Suomi lupasi sille.

...

Venäjä ei nukkunut. Hänen joukkonsa olivat olleet järjestäytyneet rajalle jo aikoja sitten, mutta vasta nyt tsaari oli vastannut myöntävästi hyökkäykseen. Tuuli riepotteli sekä lunta että Venäjän kaulahuivia ympäriinsä ja pakkanen tuntui luissa ja ytimissä asti. Pimeys tuntui sulkevan kaiken sisäänsä.

Oli erittäin harvinaista millekään maalle alkaa sotimaan keskellä talvea, mutta tämä sattui olemaan täydellinen aika hyökkäykselle – Ruotsi oli päivämatkojen päässä ja Venäjä tiesi, ettei tämä päässyt helposti takaisin Suomen luokse. Tämä seikka oli itse asiassa varmistettu. Kaiken lisäksi meri oli helmikuiseen tapaansa umpijäässä, laivalla sitä ei voitu ylittää. Toki Suomen alueella oli nytkin kuningaskunnan sotajoukkoja täydessä valmiudessa, mutta uusia sinne saataisiin ehkä vasta myöhään keväällä jäiden sulaessa. Heillä oli siis sopivasti aikaa köyttää, kapuloida ja rahdata Suomi mukaansa, Ruotsi ei ehtisi apuun.

Venäjä kääntyi armeijansa komentajan puoleen.

"Kai muistat, että Suomea on tarkoitus vahingoittaa niin vähän, kuin vain mahdollista. Ruotsi on se kohde, joka murskataan täydellisesti. Suomen aion pitää, eikä ole mitään järkeä tuhota sitä, jonka joutuu sitten itse korjaamaan. Turhan sottaista touhua, vaikka toisaalta voisi kai työn antaa Baltian-veljeksille..."

"Aiotte pitää? Mutta...", aloitti komentaja uskaliaasti, mutta Venäjä keskeytti hänet.

"Tiedän, tarkoitus oli kiristää Suomen avulla Ruotsia. Mutta mitä _minä_ siitä hyötyisin? Kaikki tulevat kuitenkin olemaan yhtä Venäjän kanssa, miksi aina palauttaisin saaliini? Helpompaa on kaapata Suomi, tarttua Ruotsia kurkusta ja puristaa kunnes tämä suostuu Ranskan ystäväksi." Venäjä lausui laulavalla sävelellä. "Kyllä tsaari tähänkin suostuu, ja Ranskahan sanoi, että saan käyttää mitä keinoja haluan."

Komentaja nyökkäsi päätään samalla hermostuneesti hymyillen.

"Ai niin, ja tiedät varmaan, että jos satutte törmäämään itse Suomeen, haette minut paikalle. Hän on saattaa näyttää pikkuiselta ja söpöltä nuorelta mieheltä, mutta hän on maansa henkilöitymä kuten minäkin. Te ette pärjää hänelle ilman minua, ette ainakaan ennen, kuin olette saaneet kaikki tärkeät paikat vallattua ja hänen sotilaansa antautumaan. Ja tämän jälkeen vastuksena on vielä itse Ruotsi."

Hyökkäys oli ajoitettu alkamaan aamulla.

...

Noin kello 6 aamulla, Suomi säpsähti hereille unestaan. Kaikki ei tuntunut olevan kunnossa, joten hän nousi istumaan sängylle. Kukkamuna vikisi peloissaan hänen vierellään, sillä oli ilmeisen hyvä vaisto.

Suomea huimasi äkisti ja kylmä hiki hiipi hänen otsalleen. Jos hän olisi ollut normaali ihminen, hän olisi epäillyt saavansa pian ärhäkän flunssan. Mutta hän ei ollut ihminen. Hänen alueelleen oli selvästi tunkeutunut joku tai jokin, joka heikensi hänen oloaan.

Hän hyppäsi ylös sängyltään ja puki kiireesti päälleen.

"Tule, Kukkamuna! Nyt on kiire. Meidän on lähdettävä heti sotilasjohdon luokse. Nyt ei ole todellakaan aikaa aamiaiselle."

...

Ruotsi oli tänä samaisena aamuna herännyt ahdistavaan tunteeseen. Hän ja Suomi olivat periaatteessa samaa maata - kun Suomella oli jokin vialla, hän tunsi sen ja toisinpäin. Hän oli saman tien marssinut ulos kuninkaallisesta vierashuoneestaan ja ilmoittanut palvelijoille palaavansa välittömästi takaisin Suomen luokse. Kukaan palatsissa ei kuitenkaan ollut tiennyt, mitä Suomen puolella olisi voinut tapahtua, mikä sai Ruotsin manaamaan mielessään huonoja yhteyksiä. Tiedon kulkeminen ihmisten välityksellä saattoi kestää viikkoja.

Kuningas oli yrittänyt vakuuttaa, että Suomen puolella olevat sotilaat tiesivät tehtävänsä, eikä mitään pahaa voisi tapahtua, Ruotsi voisi yhtä hyvin jäädä vielä pariksi päiväksi. Hänellä ei ollut kuitenkaan aikaa jäädä odottamaan. Hän antoi satuloida ratsunsa ja lähti kiitämään sen selässä kohti kotia.

Ruotsi oli päässyt jo jonkin matkaa eteenpäin, kun hän yllättäen oli huomaavinaan liikettä puiden seassa. Äkkiä tien molemmilla puolilla kasvavat jylhät koivut lähtivät kaatumaan. Ne jysähtivät suoraan hänen eteensä, jolloin hänen hevosensa pillastui. Se nousi takakavioilleen, joka aiheutti sen, että Ruotsi lensi satulasta suoraan routaiseen maahan.

Avattuaan silmänsä, hän näki hevosensa juoksevan poispäin ja nousi itse varovasti ylös. Muutamista mustelmista ja kolhuista huolimatta hän tuntui olevan muuten kunnossa. Sen sijaan häntä huolestuttivat äsken kaatuneet koivut, tapahtuneessa onnettomuudessa ei ollut mitään normaalia – pari puuta ei kaatunut noin vain itsestään ja vielä yhtä aikaa.

"Tule esiin!", Ruotsi huusi tyhjyyteen. "Aistin jo läsnäolosi!"

Metsiköstä kuului naurua ja siellä piileskelleet hahmot astuivat esiin.

"Mitä kuuluu, Ruotsi?", Tanska lohkaisi. Hänen mukanaan oli aina yhtä perusilmeinen Norja, joka ilmeisesti oli taikaotuksensa avulla saanut puut kaatumaan. Ruotsi ei halunnut uskoa, että Tanska olisi niitä näin nopeasti hakannut kirveellään kumoon.

"Mitä haluat?", Ruotsi tiuskaisi takaisin, "On kiire."

Tanska kohotti ensin kätensä ylös ja laski sen sitten osoittamaan Ruotsia kohti. "Ranskan liittolaisena minun tehtävänäni on kaikin tavoin estää sinua jatkamasta matkaasi, Ruotsi-hyvä. Minkä tahansa polun valitsetkin, silta saattaa yllättäen romahtaa altasi, tai ehkäpä saat lumivyöryn niskaasi.

Tämäkin vielä, tuskaili Ruotsi mielessään. "Miksi?"

"Mitä miksi? Miksikö olen Ranskan puolella? Ehkä siksi, että se pahansisuinen teenlitkijä - Englanti, jos et tajunnut - hyökkäsi kimppuuni! Hyökkäsi neutraalin maan kimppuun ja upotti laivani! Joten minun viholliseni viholliset ovat minun ystäviäni, ei siinä muuta. Ja tietenkin minulla on yhä kalavelkoja maksettavana sinunkin suuntaasi."

"Ei, vaan miksi en saisi jatkaa matkaa?"

"Olisit heti sanonut, olet aina niin kauhean vähäpuheinen. Sinulla on jotain, jonka Venäjä haluaa. Eikä hän halua sinua paikalle häiritsemään... Mitä nyt, miksi noin kauhistunut ilme?"

"Pois tieltä! Tapellako haluat?"

"Harkitse vielä, käytkö kimppuuni. Joutuisit käyttämään sotilaitasi minua, Norjaa, Venäjää ja vielä Ranskaa vastaan. En vielä ole päättänyt, julistanko sodan sinua vastaan. Tällä hetkellä olosi epävarmaksi tekeminen riittää minulle. Hyökkäävätkö he, vai eivätkö hyökkää, kas siinä pulma."

Ruotsi puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, kääntyi ja lähti kävelemään takaisin kohti kuninkaansa palatsia. Ilman ratsuaan hän olisi Suomen luona vasta viikkojen päästä, vaikka heille välimatkat omalla maalla eivät olleet läheskään niin pitkiä, kuin niiden olisi kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt olla. Uhka Tanskan ja Norjan taholta oli myös otettava huomioon. Hänen oli kysyttävä ohjeistusta kuninkaalta.

"Ja niin suuri Ruotsi perääntyy", Tanska virnuili kädet lanteillaan. Norja sen sijaan huokaisi ja mulkaisi Tanskaa. Hän ei ollut varma mitä tästäkin taas seuraisi. Onneksi Islannin ei sentään tarvinnut olla mukana hankkeessa.


	5. Epäonnistuminen

"Teidän... suuri sotasuunnitelmanne on siis... perääntyä niin paljon kuin vain mahdollista ja jättää minut oman onneni nojaan?"

Suomi oli ehtinyt paikallisten joukkojen ylipäällikön puheille. Hän oli saanut kuulla vihollisen joukkojen ylittäneen rajan aamuyöllä, mutta taisteluja niiden kanssa ei oltu juuri käyty. Hän kuunteli tarkkaavaisena päällikön selostusta tapahtumista ja ohjeita siitä, miten tällaisen tilanteen sattuessa heidät oli määrätty toimimaan.

"No, ei aivan. Tarkoitus on jättää sotilaita muutamiin linnoituksiin, erityisesti Sveaborgiin, ja antaa perääntymiskäsky lopuille miehille. Näin säästetään armeijaa suuremmilta taisteluilta. Pienimuotoisia taisteluita vihollisen hidastamiseksi voidaan toki käydä. Sitten kun saadaan lisäjoukkoja varsinaisen Ruotsin puolelta, isketään väsyneiden vihollisten kimppuun kahdelta eri suunnalta.", ylipäällikkö kuulosti turhankin innokkaalta olosuhteisiin nähden.

Suomea pyörrytti. Sen vuoksi Ruotsi siis käski hänen mennä turvaan Sveaborgiin jos jotain hälyttävää sattuisi. Vihollisen annettaisiin tunkeutua hänen alueelleen, mikä tiesi, että hän tulisi olemaan pian todella heikossa kunnossa ja silti hänen ilmeisesti oletettaisiin pitävän taistelumoraalia yllä. Ilman sitä hänen sotilaansa eivät voisi taistella vastaan, vaan he murtuisivat.

Ruotsin oli pakko olla tietoinen tästä sotasuunnitelmasta ainakin suurin piirtein, kuningashan sen oli hyväksynyt – ja missä Sve ylipäätään oli tällä hetkellä? Suomi oli olettanut Ruotsin tulevan hänen tuekseen heti kuin vain mahdollista. Entäpä jos Ruotsi oli kuullut etukäteen tulevasta hyökkäyksestä ja lähtenyt itse turvallisemmille seuduille juuri sen vuoksi? Jätettiinkö hänet tänne jonkinlaiseksi uhrilampaaksi? Ei, se ei voinut olla totta, Suomi päätti mielessään. Hän ei saisi epäillä Ruotsia, se teki vain hänestä heikomman.

"No, lähdetäänkö jo?", ylipäällikkö herätti hänet takaisin todellisuuteen.

"Mi... mitä? Minne?"

"Linnoitukseen tietenkin. Sinun paikkasi on siellä. Jos he saavat vangittua sinut, alueesi takaisinvaltauksesta tulee entistä vaikeampaa. Sveaborg on voittamaton, se on sinun turvasi."

Suomi pudisti kuitenkin päätään. "Ei vielä. Menen vasta kun on aivan pakko. Pystyn aistimaan suuren naapurimme läsnäolon, joten tiedän koska on sopiva aika vetäytyä turvaan. Luulisin."

Tämä ei ollut aivan totta, sillä mitä pidemmälle valloitus tulisi etenemään, sitä hämärämmäksi Suomen vaistot kävisivät. Mutta hän ei halunnut mennä linnakkeeseen vain tuhlaamaan aikaa samalla, kun toiset taistelivat ja toiset yrittivät pitää yllä arkea niin hyvin kuin mahdollista. Hän aikoisi ensin auttaa heitä, ainakin jollain tapaa.

"Ja miten nuori herra luulee pääsevänsä vihollisten ohitse linnoitukseen sitten, kun aika on sopiva? Käsky oli viedä sinut turvaan."

"Hm? Minulla on keinoni. En ole rajoitettu liikkumisessa yhtä paljon kuin tavalliset ihmiset.", Suomi hymyili ylipäällikölle ja nappasi samalla itselleen kiväärin. "Taistelen muiden mukana ainakin niin kauan kuin vain pystyn. Meillä on hommia, Kukkamuna."

"Kukkamuna?", ylipäällikkö jäi hämmästyneenä seisomaan huoneeseensa Suomen lähtiessä.

...

Tykkien korviahuumaava jyske pauhasi yli laaksojen ja tuntui siltä, että hyökkäykseen kehottavien rumpujen pauke yritti kilpailla siitä, kumpi niistä piti pahempaa meteliä. Sotilaat hyökkäsivät toistensa kimppuun raivon vallassa ja miehiä kaatui verisissä yhteenotoissa. Sodan voitiin todeta todella alkaneen.

Suomi katseli hetken aikaa alas laaksoon ja lähti sitten muiden mukana hyökkäykseen. Ruotsin poissaolo häiritsi Suomea enemmän kuin hän halusi itselleen myöntää, mutta hän yritti keskittyä. Vihollisia ei päästettäisi sillan yli, se oli varmaa.

...

Kuninkaan palatsissa Ruotsi jysäytti nyrkkinsä pöytään. Tanska oli todella mennyt julistamaan hänelle sodan, ja vaikka minkäänlaista varsinaista hyökkäystä ei ollut tullut, hän joutui nyt varomaan liikkeitään entistä tarkemmin. Hän oli yrittänyt palata Suomen luokse useita kertoja, mutta oli saanut aina esteitä eteensä. Paluu Suomen luokse oli viivästynyt jo kuukausia! Ruotsi hautasi kätensä kasvoihinsa.

"Emme voi lähettää lisäjoukkoja paikalle vielä, ymmärrät kai sen? Jos nyt lähdetään epätoivoiseen yritykseen, Tanska voi uusien ystäviensä kanssa yllättää sinut, ja kuka pelastaa Suomen, jos sinä joudut heidän kynsiinsä?", kuningas totesi aterioinnin lomassa. "Strategiamme edustaa uusinta uutta, ja kunhan kelit paranevat ja Tanska tuosta vähän rauhoittuu, Venäjä tulee ihmettelemään, mikä häneen oikein iski."

"Eikö Englannista ole apua? Hänhän on liittolainen?", Ruotsi nosti toiveikkaana päätään.

"No, hänen laivastonsa on lähistöllä, mutta hän on lähinnä henkisenä tukena. Jos Tanska tai Ranska tekevät jotain harkitsematonta, hän saattaa puuttua peliin.", kuningas kohautti hartioitaan. "Rauhoitu, sotilaasi Suomen puolella tietävät kyllä mitä tekevät."

Kuinkahan monennen kerran kuningas oli tuota hänelle vakuuttanut, Ruotsi ajatteli ärtyneenä. Ruotsia väsytti muutenkin. Suuren sotilasjoukon ylläpito eri puolilla suurta valtakuntaa kulutti hänenkin energiaansa.

...

"Tämä on ollut vähän liiankin helppoa.", Venäjä pohti sota-alueella sijaitsevalla leirillä. Hänen joukkonsa olivat päässeet etenemään vähäisin estein syvälle Suomen alueelle, vain muutama linnoitus sinnitteli vielä. Jonkinlaisen ansan mahdollisuus tässä saattoi olla. "Onko Suomea näkynyt?", Venäjä kysyi oman armeijansa ylipäälliköltä.

"Muutamat sotilaat ovat saattaneet havaita henkilön, joka sopii kuvaukseen, mutta kaikki miehet näyttävät aika lailla saman näköisiltä resupekoilta sotilaspuvuissaan, joten vaikea sanoa."

"Hän välttelee näyttäytymästä.", Venäjä hymähti. "Hän on luultavasti jo aika väsynyt, hänen tärkeimmät asutuskeskuksensa ovat jo meidän hallinnassamme. Onko vangittujen sotilaiden kuulusteluissa selvinnyt jotain uutta?"

"Ei vielä, olemme...", ylipäällikkön puheen keskeytti yllättäen lähetti, joka karautti paikalle hevosellaan.

"Hyviä uutisia! Kaksin verroin!", tämä huudahti heille.

...

Suomi oli nojautunut puuta vasten ja liukui pikku hiljaa yhä alemmas istuma-asentoon. Häntä väsytti, helpointa olisi vain nukahtaa tähän. Hänen olisi kuitenkin vetäydyttävä Sveaborgiin sitä ennen, sillä tässä hän olisi liian avoimella alueella. Hänen vaistonsa olivat sekaisin, hänestä tuntui, että Venäjä oli kaikkialla ja kuitenkaan tätä ei varsinaisesti näkynyt missään.

Kukkamuna haukkui ja riuhtoi Suomea hihasta sen verran rajusti, että tämä viimein nousi ylös. Hän jatkoi kulkuaan kohti linnoitusta ja sen salaista sisäänkäyntiä pukeutuneena tavallisen maanviljelijän arkiasuun. Sotilaspuku olisi herättänyt liikaa huomiota vihollisotilaissa.

Matkatessaan eteenpäin, Suomi ei voinut olla tuntematta jonkilaista piilevää katkeruutta Ruotsia kohtaan. Hän oli loistanut poissaoloaan koko sodan ajan, vaikka hänen sotilaansa olivat kyllä taisteluissa mukana. Ruotsi ei siis ehkä ollut hylännyt häntä ihan kokonaan.

Kun hän viimein pääsi sisälle linnoitukseen käytävää pitkin, jonka olemassa olosta kukaan muu kuin hän ja Ruotsi ei luultavasti tiennyt, hänet valtasi outo tunne.

"Missä kaikki ovat?", hän kysyi Kukkamunalta, joka oli alkanut murista. Paikalla olisi pitänyt olla runsaasti hänen sotilaitaan, mutta käytävät kumisivat tyhjyyttään.

Tämän pidemmälle Suomi ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt ajatella, kun hän jo tunsi kovan iskun takaraivossaan, putosi polvilleen ja lysähti maahan.

Venäjä katseli vähän aikaa maahan silmissään kylmä katse. Kädessään hänellä oli kivääri, jonka perään oli iskusta muodostunut punainen jälki. Sitten hänen ilmeensä pehmeni, hän kyyristyi alas ja alkoi puhua rauhallisella äänellä.

"Sinulla taisi olla jonkinlaista riitaa Ruotsin kanssa, hm? Tarkoitan, että tällä linnoituksella olisi ollut paljon enemmän kykyä puolustautua, ei se olisi mennyt antautumaan jos välillänne olisi ollut kaikki ihan hyvin. Ja omat kansalaisesi kielivät ihan vapaaehtoisesti, että sinut oli määrätty tulemaan tänne turvaan.", Venäjä hymyili, "Joten linnoituksen antautumisen jälkeen oli ihan helppoa tulla tänne odottamaan saapumistasi."

Maailma tuntui keikkuvan Suomen mielessä. Venäjän puheesta meni puolet ohi, mutta hän ymmärsi pääasian tuskallisen hyvin. Linnoitus, jonka piti olla voittamaton, oli antautunut viholliselle. Hän yritti nousta, mutta hänen silmissään musteni ja lopuksi hän kuuli vain Kukkamunan murisevan jossain kaukaisuudessa.

Kukkamunan korvat olivat luimussa, etujalat levällään ja hampaat hyvin näkyvillä, se oli päättänyt rökittää sen isäntää satuttaneen miehenjärkäleen. Venäjä käänsi katseensa sitä kohti. "Sinä taidat kuulua samaan pakettiin?", hän jatkoi aina yhtä ystävälliseen sävyyn, tarrasi vikuroivaa koiraa niskasta ja pudotti sen taskuunsa.

Tämän jälkeen hän nosti Suomen varovasti syliinsä ja lähti kävelemään ulos linnoituksesta.


	6. Suostuttelua

Kauniisti koristeltu kukkakuvioinen kahvikuppi lähestyi maata ja pirstoutui sitten palasiksi. Sen musta sisältö levisi pisaroina pitkin lattioita ja mattoa. Toisessa tilanteessa tämä olisi ärsyttänyt Ruotsia, sillä tuon herkullisen juoman käyttö oli sallittu vain muutamia vuosia aikaisemmin.

Mutta nyt kahvi oli viimeinen asia joka hänellä oli mielessään. Hänet oli äkkiä vallannut aivan kaamea tunne. Kylmä hiki nousi otsalle ja tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi revennyt kahtia. Ruotsi putosi polvilleen sirpaleiden sekaan. Kun kohtaus meni ohi yhtä äkkiä kuin oli tullutkin, hänellä oli tyhjä olo. Sitä ei osannut selittää millään tavalla, mutta hänestä tuntui kuin hän olisi menettänyt osan itsestään. Vaistomaisesti hän liikutti vasemman käden sormiaan, vaikka tiesi tunteen olevan vain hänen päänsä sisällä.

Hän oli tuntenut näin joskus aikaisemmin. Eikä tunne tietänyt mitään hyvää.

Ruotsi kohotti katseensa. Hänen kuninkaansa oli selvästi huolissaan valtionsa käytöksestä, mutta hän vaikutti varsin avuttomalta. Aivan kuin majesteetti ei tietäisi, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Jos ei hän, niin kuka sitten, Ruotsi huomasi pohtivansa.

"Minusta tuntuu… Suomi…"

Ruotsi sai henkäistyä noustessaan pystyyn. Hän oli tuntenut näin menettäessään Suomen ensimmäisen kerran. Se tarkoitti sitä, että hänet oli kaapattu. Kaapattu, tai jotain vielä pahempaa.

"Suomi on poissa.", hän sai sanottua ja katui sitä heti sen jälkeen. Se kuulosti siltä, kuin tämä olisi kuollut, ja sellaista hän ei halunnut ajatellakaan.

"Poissa? Mutta Sveaborghan on voittamaton! Oletko nyt aivan varma?", kuningas kysyi, järkyttyneenä siitä, että Ruotsi edes kehtasi esittää jotain tuollaista. "Tuo sinun pikku kohtauksesi, jos se on vain sotaväsymystä?", kuningas kysyi ja asteli pöydän luokse laskemaan oman kahvikuppinsa hopeiselle tarjottimelle, josta palvelija riensi hakemaan sen.

Sotaväsymystä? Ei, hän oli toki väsynyt, sotajoukkojen ylläpito kulutti hänen energiaansa, mutta tuollaista kohtausta se ei aiheuttaisi. Ei varsinkaan nyt, kun hän oli täällä jumissa litkimässä kahvia kuninkaan kanssa, eikä henkilökohtaisesti sotatantereella. Hän oli luottanut kuninkaansa sanaan siitä, että kaikki sujui hyvin. Mutta ensimmäistä kertaa hän tunsi epäilyksen siemen itävän rinnassaan. Miksi kuningas ei ollut lähettänyt häntä suuremman joukon kanssa matkaan? Se olisi voinut estää Tanskan ja Norjan hyökkäykset ja hän olisi päässyt murtautumaan piirityksestä. Oliko kuningas ollenkaan tehtäviensä tasalla?

"Minun on heti lähdettävä valtakunnan itäiseen osaan.", Ruotsi töksäytti. "Ja vaadin kunnollisen joukon mukaani."

"Vaadit?", kuningas käännähti Ruotsiin päin. "Sinä et vaadi mitään. Saanen huomauttaa, että minä olen valtiaasi."

Ruotsi jatkoi kuninkaansa tuijottamista. Tämä oli saatava ymmärtämään tilanteen vakavuus.

"Ymmärrän toki tilanteen vakavuuden", kuningas aloitti, kuin lukien Ruotsin ajatukset, mikä sai tämän ensin ilahtumaan, "Mutta mitä tapahtuu jos nyt lähdet? Entä jos Tanska ja Norja hyökkäävät oikein tosissaan? Ja kuka pysäyttää Ranskan, jos tärkeimmät sotajoukkoni ovat muualla?"

Hetken aikaa Ruotsista tuntui, kuin hän ei olisi ymmärtänyt mitä tämä yritti sanoa. Halusiko kuningas, että Ruotsi pysäyttäisi Ranskan? Puoli valtakuntaa oli hyökkäyksen alla, ja sotajoukot lähestyivät kaiken aikaa valtakunnan länsiosia, ei hänellä todellakaan ollut aikaa ajatella nyt jotain Ranskaa, oli tämän pomo paholainen tai ei.

"Teidän majesteettinne.", Ruotsi aloitti niin kunnioitettavasti kuin vain pystyi. "Tiedätte varmasti, että valtion on aina toteltava valtiastaan. Se on kirjoittamaton sääntö. Mutta on olemassa tapauksia, joissa valtio on kyennyt nousemaan hallitsijaansa vastaan. Se on harvinaista ja vaatii äärimmäistä tahdonvoimaa, jota ei kaikilta löydy, mutta uskon pystyväni tähän tarvittaessa. Joten toivoisin, ettette annan aihetta kuninkaan vaihtoon.", Ruotsi lopetti harvinaisen pitkän puheenpartensa ja tuijotti herkeämättä kuningastaan. Jos tämä ei tehoaisi, niin ei varmasti mikään.

"Nyt jo uhkailetkin!", kuninkaan kasvot muuttuivat kirkkaan punaisiksi. Hän ei ollut tottunut siihen, että hänelle puhuttiin tällä tavalla. "Sinut sietäisi heittää tyrmään tuosta hyvästä! Tuo… tuo on jo majesteettirikos!"

"Luultavasti. Mutta kansalaiset tuskin pitäisivät siitä.", Ruotsi totesi rauhallisesti. Hän oli luultavasti juuri rikkonut lukemattomia sääntöjä.

Kuningas kiersi ympyrää kauniisti koristellussa salissa, jossa he kumpikin oleilivat tällä hetkellä. Aina välillä tämä pysähtyi, osoitti Ruotsia sormellaan ja oli sanomassa jotakin, kun äkkiä muuttikin mielensä ja jatkoi pyörimistään. Ruotsi tuijotti tätä näytelmää hermostuneena. Aikaa ei ollut hukattavaksi asti. Hänellä oli äärimmäisen levoton olo.

"Hyvä on!", tämä tiuskaisi viimein. Sveaborg on voittamaton, ja sinä pelaat nyt turvallisuudellamme, mutta olkoon. Saat käyttöösi joukon ammattitaitoisia miehiä, he pitävät huolen Tanskasta ja Norjasta. Pääset itse tarkistamaan tilanteen. Oletko nyt tyytyväinen?"

Ruotsi nyökkäsi kuninkaalle, kumarsi ja poistui tämän jälkeen huoneesta suunnaten kulkunsa kuninkaallisille talleille. Hän ei ollut tyytyväinen. Kuningas oli hukannut liikaa aikaa. Ruotsilla oli aavemaisen tyhjä olo.

* * *

- Argh, kauhean suuret pahoittelut siitä, että tämä on ollut päivittämätön jotain kolme vuotta! Unohdin tämän täysin sen jälkeen, kun vanha koneeni hajosi. Ja jotenkin kaikki tarinani tyssäävät aina siihen, jos Venäjä kaappaa Suomen. Ajatukset jotenkin katkeavat siinä vaiheessa. Tämäkin kappale on liian lyhyt, mutta en jotenkaan pysty jaksottamaan niitä järkevästi jos jatkan kauhean pitkään.


	7. Pakoajatuksia

Laiva keikkuu merellä. Aallot lyövät korkealle ja Suomi on muun miehistön mukana. Miehillä on kypärät ja miekat ja he ovat huomattavasti suurikokoisempia kuin hän – hän on viikinkialuksella ja yksi viikingeistä. He ovat juuri aikeissa hyökätä tuon kylän kimppuun, kun kolme virkaveljeä lähestyy häntä.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?", kysyy Norja, "Sinä et kuulu tänne."

"Et sinä ollut koskaan viikinki. Oletko vakooja.", Tanska änkeää itsensä ihan hänen viereensä, virnistellen ovelasti. Kolmas mies on selvästi Ruotsi. Hän ei sano sanaakaan.

Koko muu porukka alkaa huutaa kuolemaa vakoojalle. Se saa Suomen pelkäämään ja hänen päätään alkaa kivistää suunnattomasti. Miehistö haluaa heittää hänet yli laidan. Hän yrittää protestoida vastaan.

Ruotsi tarttuu hänen käsiinsä kiinni, vääntää ne selän taakse ja taivuttaa hänet yli laidan, pitäen kuitenkin yhä hänestä kiinni. Hän kuiskaa hänen korvaansa olevansa todella pahoillaan ja työntää hänet tämän jälkeen matkaan. Vesi lähestyy, lähestyy…

Suomen silmät rävähtävät auki. Hän sulkee ne saman tien, sillä vaikka huoneessa on pimeää, kipu viiltää liikaa. Hän makaa paikoillaan ja koko huone tuntuu keinuvan. Ei mikään ihme, että hän näki noin järjenvastaista unta…

Unta? Hetken aikaa Suomi vain makaa paikoillaan, yrittäen saada mieleensä miksi hänellä on näin huono olo. Hän tunnustelee käsillään ympäristöään. Hän on selkeästi sängyssä, mikä kai käy järkeen, koska hän ei tunne oloaan mitenkään hyväksi. Mutta tämä ei tunnu kodilta. Mikään ei näytä tutulta ja jopa tuoksu on outo. Samassa hän kuulee pienen haukahduksen.

"Kukkamuna!", Suomi havaitsee pienen koiran lattialla. Se heiluttaa iloisesti häntäänsä huomatessaan isäntänsä heränneen. On täällä sentään jotain tuttua, Suomi ehtii ajatella, ennen kuin joutuu jälleen sulkemaan silmänsä. Tämän jälkeen hän siirtää kätensä tunnustelemaan päätään, koska sitä jomottaa niin vietävästi. Sen ympärille on kiedottu jonkinlainen side. Hän on siis lyönyt päänsä. Minulla on mahtava päättelykyky, Suomi hymähtää mielessään. Olisiko tämä jonkinlainen sairaala?

Huone keinuu ja Suomi nukahtaa uudelleen.

Kun hän herää uudelleen, särky tuntuu yhä, mutta nyt hän saa sentään silmänsä auki. Hän pälyilee varovasti ympärilleen. Huoneessa on sänky, pieni pöytä sekä tuoli ja suuri kaappi. Paksut samettiverhot ovat ikkunan edessä. Kukkamuna on käynyt nukkumaan pöydän alle. Ja nyt Suomi jo muistaa - ikävä kyllä - mitä tapahtui aiemmin.

Hän oli linnoituksessa, kun häntä lyötiin päähän tylpällä esineellä. Venäjä kuiskasi hänelle jotain ja seuraavaksi hän heräsi täällä. Kuinka pitkään hän on mahtanut olla vuoteen omana? Jos kolotuksesta voisi päätellä jotain, niin ainakin kolme vuotta, mutta tuskin. Heidän kaltaisiltaan jonkinasteiseen toipumiseen ei mene niin kauan aikaa.

Suomi yrittää nousta sängyltä ja havaitsee, että hän on varpaisillaan! Lattia tuntuu kylmältä paljaita jalkoja vasten. Yllään hänellä on jonkinlainen kaapu, joten huone tuntuu kylmältä. Suomi kävelee ovelle ja kokeilee sen kahvaa. Ei ole mikään yllätys, ettei ovi aukea. Ei olisi mitenkään järkevää päästää häntä harhailemaan käytäville.

Seuraavaksi nuori mies raottaa hieman verhoja. Ikkunan takaa paljastuu luminen, pimeä maisema. Hän voisi yrittää iskeä ikkunan rikki ja laskeutua lakanan varassa alas. Ikävä kyllä, hän on aika ylhäällä, eikä lakanaa riittäisi kuin luultavasti puoliväliin asti. Hän voisi tiputtautua alas, mutta luultavasti hän murtaisi ainakin puolet luistaan ja nököttäisi pihalla siihen asti, kunnes joku kärräisi hänet takaisin sisälle. Tai sitten hän ei uskaltaisi lainkaan irrottaa otettaan ja roikkuisi lakanasta lumisateen piiskatessa häntä, kunnes joku kiskoisi hänet takaisin ylös.

Ja jos hän jollain ihmeen kaupalla pääsisikin alas vahingoittumattomana, hän ei pääsisi pitkälle jäätymättä, ei hän sentään mikään jääkarhu ollut, vaikka kylmään olikin tottunut. Ilman kenkiä ja joku pahainen riepu yllään hänen matkansa loppuisi lyhyeen hangessa. Ellei täällä sitten ollut varavaatteita, Suomi äkkäsi ja syöksyi suurelle vaatekaapille. Jos hän kerran oli Venäjällä, luulisi että siellä on ainakin paksu turkis ja lapaset ja myssy…

Tyhjä. Henkarit roikkuivat tukipuusta onnettomina. Suomi läimäisi oven kiinni. Mitä ideaa oli pitää huoneessa tyhjää vaatekaappia?

Tämä on oikea loukko. Luultavasti tarkoituksella. Hänen oli päästävä ulos täältä, vaikka Venäjä olikin kehdannut epäillä, että hän jotenkin alitajuisesti oli halunnut jäädä kiinni. Totta, hänen epäuskonsa Ruotsiin oli haitannut hänen keskittymistään, mutta ei kai Venäjän olisi tarvinnut motata häntä päähän jos hän olisi ollut suostuvainen lähtemään hänen matkaansa aivan vapaaehtoisesti.

Hän murtaisi tuon oven, murtaisi ja marssisi ulos. Jonkun toisen, täydemmän vaatekaapin kautta tietenkin. Hänen vanha ystävänsä Viro oli täällä jossain, hän tietäisi missä on jotain päällepantavaa. Suomi marssi pöydän luo ja nosti tuolin ilmaan. Kukkamuna seurasi hänen toimiaan kiinnostuneena. Seuraavassa hetkessä hän jo iskikin tuolin puuovea vasten.

Iskulla ei ollut mitään vaikutusta, joten hän yritti kovempaa. Meteli oli ainakin melkoinen, ja hän toivoi että ovi oli edes jollain tapaa äänieristetty.

Toivo oli turha. Juuri kun hän oli ottamassa uudelleen vauhtia, ovi tempaistiin auki. Suomi jämähti siihen paikkaan huomatessaan ovella nuoren naisen, jonka silmissä leiskui viha. Valko-Venäjä, Suomi tunnisti, kun tämä lähti kävelemään häntä kohti, saaden Suomen peruuttamaan taaksepäin. Kun Suomi oli selkä seinää vasten, Valko-Venäjä jysäytti kätensä tämän molemmille puolille, tuijottaen tätä suoraan silmiin.

Tyttö oli häntä hieman lyhyempi, mutta jollain tapaa hän sai Suomen olon kiusaantuneeksi ja kylmän hien nousemaan otsalle. Mahtoiko se johtua siitä, että Suomella oli yllään vain pahainen kaapu, vai siitä, että Suomi tiesi omakohtaisesta kokemuksesta Venäjän pikkusiskon kantavan puukkoja mukanaan. Ja hän itse oli aseeton ja huonossa kunnossa.

"Pidä pienempää ääntä, samperin ääliö! Jotkut yrittävät nukkua täällä!", tyttö tiuskaisi.

"Ööh…", Suomi sai sanottua. Pahus vieköön, hän kuulosti aivan Ruotsilta. Ja jos hänen huikea päättelykykynsä ei tällä kertaa erehtyisi, oli nähtävästi yö.

"Täällä on jo ennestään liikaa väkeä. Minä vihaan sitä. Ja veli raahaa tänne aina vain lisää porukkaa.", Valko-Venäjä jatkoi, "Mutta veli tulisi luultavasti onnettomaksi jos sinä pääsisit nyt pakoon, joten uskallakin livahtaa minun ohitseni! Ja ole hiljaa!", tyttö lopetti uhkauksensa ja aikoi kääntyä takaisin ovelle, mutta Suomi keskeytti hänen matkansa kysymyksellään.

"Missä veli… tarkoitan, siis Venäjä itse on?"

"Luultavasti antamassa opetusta tottelemattomuudesta sille sinun rakkaalle Ruotsillesi.", tyttö totesi lakonisesti, kuin ei jaksaisi tuhlata enää yhtään aikaansa Suomeen, ja poistui huoneesta. Ovesta kuului lukon kilahdus.

Suomi lysähti istumaan vuoteelle ja huomasi Kukkamunan vikisevän sängyn alla. Sekin oli siis säikähtänyt hurjistunutta tyttöä. "Eikös sinun pitänyt puolustaa minua?", Suomi kysyi siltä hajamielisesti. Hän oli juuri saanut tietää, että sota jatkui yhä.

Miten Ruotsi mahtoi pärjätä?


	8. Petturi?

Ruotsi tuntui viimein heränneen ruususen unestaan, Venäjä huomasi pohtivansa jouduttuaan vetäytymään pitkästä aikaa. Eikä vain hän, sillä ilmeisesti eräs toinenkin ruusunen oli noussut sängystä väärällä jalalla. Suomen talonpojat olivat nousseet jonkinlaiseen kapinaan, selvä merkki siitä, että Suomi oli hereillä ja varsin äkäisellä tuulella. Tämän lisäksi hänen sotilaansa jatkoivat Ruotsin riveissä.

Ärsyttävää, erittäin ärsyttävää.

Venäjän tiedusteluraporttien mukaan, Suomi oli ainakin kerran yrittänyt paeta savuhormin kautta ulos. Savuhormin! Kenelle tulee tuollainen edes mieleen? Mitä hän katolla olisi tehnyt? Pitäisikö pikkuvaltiota kieltää poistumasta ollenkaan siitä pienestä huoneesta? Hänet piti saada rauhoittumaan ja Ruotsi antautumaan, sillä hän taisteli nyt aikaa vastaan. Asiat eivät kehittyneet ollenkaan hyvään suuntaan.

Ranskan valta kasvoi uhkaavasti ja sota Turkin kanssa oli myös yhä kesken. Venäjää tarvittiin liian monessa paikassa yhtä aikaa. Eikä Ranska ollut vieläkään lähettänyt apujoukkoja Turkin rintamalle, vaikka oli niin luvannut. Ja kyseinen keikari oli myös liian hyvissä väleissä Puolan kanssa. Puolan, joka oikeastaan kuuluisi kaiken järjen mukaan Venäjälle, ei Ranskan puoli-itsenäiseksi pikku vasalliksi.

Venäjä veti esiin miekkansa ja kävi sotilaidensa mukana hyökkäykseen. Hyökkäys, väistö ja pisto, hiekka pöllysi sotilaiden jalkojen alla ja kaikkein taitamattomien tai varomattomien matka päättyi tälle niitylle. Ruotsin joukot joutuivat tällä kertaa alakynteen ja päättivät vetäytyä täysin hallitsemattomasti, muutamat antautuivat vangeiksi.

Venäjä ehti vetää vain tovin henkeä, kun hän jo vaistosi erään tietyn henkilön läsnäolon. Ah, vaikuttaa siltä, että Ruotsi päätti viimeinkin näyttäytyä henkilökohtaisesti, ilmeisesti Tanskan ja Norjan ote on jo lipsumassa. Venäjä käännähti ympäri.

Ruotsi käveli esiin niityn laidalta kasvavasta metsiköstä ase kädessään, hänen joukkonsa seurasivat häntä. Vastapelurin ilme oli yhtä tuima kuin aina ennenkin, Venäjä myhäili rauhallisena paikaltaan. Ruotsi pysähtyi pienen välimatkan päähän.

"Jos tarkoitus oli olla mukana äskeisessä kahakassa, myöhästyit taas hieman.", Venäjä päätti tiedottaa Ruotsille ystävällisesti, "Mitä jos lopetetaan tämä tässä ja nyt. Vain sinä ja minä, niin uhreja tulee vähemmän.", Venäjä kallistaa uteliaasti päätään.

"Missä hän on?", Ruotsi jätti Venäjän puheet huomiotta ja kysyi. Tietenkin, hän kaipasi pientä ystäväänsä.

"Turvassa. Tiedätkös, oli aivan liian helppoa kaapata hänet, puolustuksesi vuotaa kuin seula.", Venäjä totesi jatkaen sitten, "Sinua käy melkein sääliksi.". Virnistys, Ruotsi vihaa tuota virnistystä. Hän hyökkää ja hänen joukkonsa seuraavat komentajaansa.

Raivokas hyökkäys ilman mitään strategiaa, epätoivoinen yritys. Venäjä väistää hyökkäyksen, Ruotsi kääntyy ja yrittää uudelleen. Sora rasahtaa Venäjän sotilassaappaiden alla kun hän kääntyy väistäen hyökkäyksen ja pistää, ennen kuin Ruotsi ehtii edes kääntymään puolustusasentoon. Vastustajan miekka repäisee syvän haavan Ruotsin oikeaan käsivarteen. Ruotsi älähtää ja miekka putoaa hänen kädestään.

"Olet toivottoman myöhässä. Valtakunnastasi puuttuu suunnilleen puolet, joten olet vain puolen veroinen entisestä itsestäsi. Olet uupunut taisteltuasi liian monella rintamalla yhtä aikaa", tässä välissä Venäjä henkäisee, hänellä on sama ongelma, mutta sitä vastustaja ei saisi havaita, heikkouksia, niitä ei saa ikinä näyttää päällepäin, "Tehtäväsi on mahdoton. Luovuta."

Ruotsi irvistää hänelle vihaisesti. Hänen pitää saada kätensä kuntoon, sen jälkeen hän voisi kehittää paremman strategian, varmasti. Hän voi vielä kääntää tilanteen päälaelleen. Ruotsi perääntyy ja hänen sotilaansa turvaavat hänen selustansa. Ruotsi kiroaa mielessään, hän ei osannut aavistakaan päässeensä jo näin huonoon kuntoon. Hänet rökitettiin kuin hän olisi pahainen vasta-alkaja.

...

Suomi nojaa käteensä istuessaan vuoteella. Viro istuu hänen vierellään katsellen huolestuneena ystäväänsä.

"En tiedä mitä minun pitäisi tehdä.", Suomi sanoo viimein.

"Tapasitko tsaarin.", Viro kysyy ja tarkastaa samalla Suomen vanhat mustelmat. Tämä pisti kunnon kahakan käyntiin savuhormipaon epäonnistuttua. Valko-Venäjä olisi halunnut sytyttää takkaan tulen ja savustaa hänet alas hormista, mutta onneksi Ukraina puuttui peliin ja sai hänet alas ilman mitään äärimmäisiä keinoja. Tarvittiin kuitenkin vielä joukko sotilaita rauhoittamaan tilanne.

Suomi ei ennätä vastaamaan, kun ovi avautuu ja Latvia tulee sisään hieman epäröiden.

"H-hei, sopiiko tulla?", häntäkin kiinnostaa, mitä asiaa tsaarilla oli Suomelle. Hänen korkeutensa ei puhu Venäjän alamaismaille kovin usein suoraan. Suomi nyökkää ja Latvia kipuaa Viron viereen sängylle.

"Hänellä oli eräs ehdotus. Hän halusi että teen valinnan.", Suomi sanoo katsoen yhä maahan, nyppien samalla kynsiään.

"Hänkö haluaa sinun valitsevan? Mitä?", Viro utelee, päämiehet eivät yleensä anna asioihin valinnanvaraa.

"Jos jatkan riehumista, minut pistetään voimalla kuriin. Elän sitten loppuelämäni kahleissa, tiedä sitten kuinka pitkän elämän. Jos taas rauhoitun ja olen kunnolla, voin saada autonomisen aseman, olla hieman vapaampi kuin muut. "

"Mikä valinta tuo muka on?", Latvia huudahtaa, "Minä voisin vaikka tappaa saadakseni moisen aseman.", pieni pörröpäinen valtio möläyttää ja katselee sitten hermostuneena ympärilleen. Hän tarkoitti sen kuvainnollisesti, ei hän ole aikeissa aloittaa kapinaa. Toivottavasti kukaan ei kuullut.

Viro katsoo Latviaa ja ajattelee luultavasti samaa. Kun mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahdu, hän aloittaa, "Mutta tuo on totta. Kuka tahansa meistä antaisi mitä vain tuollaisesta mahdollisuudesta. Mitä epäröit?"

"Olenko petturi jos suostun? Kiltti, kesytetty – hän on vihollinen! Mitä Ruotsi sanoisi? Kai te ymmärrätte, miksi kutsutaan henkilöitä, jotka loikkaavat vihollisen puolelle?", Suomi tiuskaisee epätoivoisena, "Eikö kuuluisi ennemmin kuolla saappaat jalassa, tai jotain?"

"Sinulla ei ole saappaita. Olet varpaisillasi." Latvia ottaa Suomen kirjaimellisesti.

"Niin, ja mikä idea tässä muuten on? Miksi minun pitää olla ilman kenkiä ja tämä kamala kaapu ylläni. Tsaarin puheille sain sentään puvun, mutta se otettiin pois. Miksi?" Suomi heilauttaa jalkojaan vuoteen reunalla ja katselee varpaitaan.

"Ah, sinut on helpompi havaita tuo päälläsi, jos pääset ulos. Näytät jostain laitoksesta karanneelta.", Viro havaitsee Suomen tyrmistyneen katseen, " Anteeksi vain. Ja talvella pakeneminen on mahdotonta paleltumisvaaran vuoksi. Venäjä ei voi riskeerata mitään sinun kanssasi ennen kuin saa Ruotsin kirjoittamaan antautumispaperit.", Viro parantaa silmälasiensa asentoa. Suomi mulkaisee häntä. "Ettekö te voisi hommata minulle jotain päälle?", hän kysyy.

Viro huokaisee. "Jos kyse olisi vain minusta, olisin jo aikaa sitten auttanut sinut ulos. Pahus vie, en olisi itsekään täällä, menisin asumaan vaikka jonnekin korpeen. Mutta kyseessä emme ole ikinä vain me, Suomi. Voisin uhrata itseni, mutta en voi mitenkään saattaa koko kansaani vaaraan, ja juuri sen sääntöjen rikkominen tekisi.", Latvia nyökkää.

"Ja minunkin pitäisi ajatella tätä autonomia-asiaa suuremmalta kantilta? En vain sitä, mitä minusta tuntuu?", Suomen seurassa oleva kaksikko nyökkää.

"Onko sinulla harkinta-aikaa?", Viro kysyy pienen tauon jälkeen.

"Kyllä kai, en vain tiedä kuinka pitkään. Ehkä seuraan tilannetta ja päätän sitten. Ties vaikka Ruotsi saisi käännettyä tilanteen vielä voitoksi." Suomi huokaisee.

"Kunhan et harkitse liian pitkään.", Viro varoittaa. Suomi katsoo häntä kysyvästi.

"Jos Ruotsi häviää ja vetää joukkonsa pois, Venäjä saattaa päättää, että kykenee kyllä selviytymään sinusta ilman, että saat jotain etuoikeuksia. Silloin se voi olla jo liian myöhäistä."


	9. Vaikeita päätöksiä

Suuret ovet sulkeutuvat yllättävän pehmeästi Suomen selän takana. Halli on todella kauniisti koristeltu, ehkä vähän liiankin ylellisesti hänen makuunsa. Sotilaat saattavat hänet takaisin asuintiloihin.

Se on nyt tehty. Nuoren miehen ajatukset tuntuvat sekavilta hänen kävellessään pitkin käytävää takaisin huoneeseensa. Hän on mennyt vannomaan uskollisuusvalan Venäjän tsaarille ja samalla siis Venäjälle itselleen. Ja entinen Ruotsin kuningas on mennyttä. Hänet on syrjäytetty asemastaan jo aikoja sitten. Selvä merkki siitä, ettei Ruotsi enää usko omaan voittoonsa itsekään. Ei ole enää paluuta entiseen.

Vai onko sittenkin? Ehkä vielä voisi tapahtua jokin ihme, mitä jos jokin muu valtio tulee Ruotsin avuksi? Mitä hän sitten sanoo Ruotsille? Että hänet pakotettiin vannomaan vala? Häntä osoitettiin pistooleilla ja viilleltiin miekoilla, eikä hänellä ollut muutakaan mahdollisuutta? Paitsi että niin ei käynyt. Ei ainakaan aivan.

Ja pitäisikö hänen nyt taistella Ruotsia vastaan, jos tämän joukot saavat sittenkin yliotteen? Hän vannoi olevansa uskollinen tsaarille juuri hetki sitten! Tuskin, hän on yhä virallisesti Ruotsin, eikä hänellä ole oikeaa sanavaltaa asioihinsa. Kaikki hänen sanomisensa ja valan vannomisensa voidaan julistaa mitättömiksi. Hienoa, hän on siis mitätön! Siltä hänestä ainakin tuntuu tällä hetkellä.

Suomen päätä särkee kaiken tämän jälkeen ja hän rojahtaa sängylleen.

"Mitäs sanot, Kukkamuna?", Suomi toteaa koiralleen, koska haluaa saada kerrottua ajatuksensa edes jollekulle.

"Jätänkö murehtimisen ja annan tulevien sukupolvien päättää, teinkö juuri historian pahimman virheen?"

Pieni koira haukahtaa iloisesti. Suomi hymyilee sille takaisin.

"Olet siis sitä mieltä! Olet hyvä neuvonantaja, tiedätkös?", hän naurahtaa, mutta vakavoituu sitten. Oikeastaan hän haluaisi vain palata takaisin kotiin. Tämä paikka näyttää, tuoksuu ja tuntuu vieraalta. Hän ei pidä näin suurista muutoksista.

…

On kuin se olisi tapahtunut vain muutama päivä sitten. Ruotsi oli potkaissut kuninkaallisen oven sisään ja kapinalliset joukot olivat rynnänneet huoneeseen. Kuningas oli ensin säikähtänyt, mutta muuttunut pian sen jälkeen kiukkuiseksi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt edes hävetä, vaikka kaikki oli hänen syytään! Aivan kaikki!

Kuningas oli särkenyt ikkunan ja juossut puutarhaan miekka kädessään. Turhaan. Hänet saatiin kiinni ja syrjäytettiin vallasta. Suomen menettäminen oli ollut täysin hänen syytään. Hän oli ollut suuruudenhullu, eikä ollut toiminut silloin, kuin olisi pitänyt toimia.

Mutta siitä on jo aikaa ja taistelu jatkuu. Tällä hetkellä hän makaa routaisessa maassa ja Norja osoittaa häntä aseellaan. Asiat eivät vieläkään suju hänen haluamallaan tavalla. Eivät sitten ollenkaan.

"Mitä sinä saat tästä hyvästä?", Ruotsi osoittaa kysymyksensä Norjalle.

"Mitä tarkoitat?", Norja kysyy tyynen rauhallisena.

"Tanska haluaa Skoonen takaisin minulta ja kostaa kaikki vanhat kalavelat, siksi hän on Venäjän ja Ranskan puolella. Mutta mitä sinä tästä hyödyt?"

"Minä kuulun Tanskalle. Hänen tahtonsa on minunkin tahtoni, kyllähän sinä sen tiedät. Eikö Suomikin ole taistellut sinun sodissasi?", Norja vastaa tyynesti ja jatkaa " …No, ei ilmeisesti taistele enää."

Ruotsi puree hampaansa yhteen, mutta pysyy rauhallisena. "Taistelet siis vain velvollisuudesta häntä kohtaan? Tiedätkö muuten, missä Tanska on tällä hetkellä?"

"Kyllä, vain velvollisuudesta. Ja ilmeisesti hän on juuri tällä hetkellä niittämässä sotilaitasi ketoon, jos se pölvästi ei ole taas eksynyt jonnekin muualle. Miksi kysyt?"

"Niinkö? Mitä jos kerron sinulle, että kohtasin hänet hieman ennen sinua. Ja jos kerron, että hän makaa juuri nyt vakavasti haavoittuneena täältä pohjoiseen?", Ruotsi painottaa sanojaan ja tarkkailee Norjan reaktiota. Hetkellinen hämmennys ja todellinen huoli välähtävät Norjan silmissä, ja silloin Ruotsi iskee nyrkkinsä tämän mahaan. Norja lentää selälleen maahan ja Ruotsi poimii pudonneen tuliaseen itselleen.

Osat ovat nyt vaihtuneet.

"En ole muuten tavannut Tanskaa lähiaikoina, ei tarvitse huolestua", Ruotsi sanoo, tähdäten samalla Norjaa, joka katsoo häntä kiukkuisena maasta. "Mitä sanot? Pystyisinkö kiristämään Tanskaa ja Venäjää sinun avullasi?"

Juuri kun Ruotsi saa lopetettua lauseensa hän kuulee pamauksen ja tuntee hetken päästä suunnatonta kipua vasemmassa olkapäässään. Hän huomaa pudonneensa polvilleen ja painaa kipeää kohtaa olkapäässään. Silmissä tuntuu sumenevan, hän on rasittunut jo valmiiksi aivan liikaa.

"Hei, Ruotsi!", Venäjä tervehtii häntä iloisesti. "Etsin sinua kaikkialta ja täällä sinä vain rupattelet tuon pikkuisen kanssa!" Norja mulkaisee Venäjää ja nousee puhdistaen lumen takistaan.

"Mitäs sanot? Haluatko vielä jatkaa? Et kyllä näytä kovin terveeltä.", Venäjä sanoo huolestuneella äänellä. Se ottaa Ruotsia todella päähän. Ajatukset sinkoilevat hänen mielessään. Hän ei kykene jatkamaan, pahus, hän ei kykene edes nousemaan ylös tällä hetkellä. Laukaus vielä pahempaan kohtaan kaataisi hänet viikoiksi maahan. Ties mitä tapahtuisi sillä aikaa, kenties hänkin heräisi Venäjän talossa. Ainakin silloin hän tapaisi taas Suomen, hän naurahtaa sarkastisesti mielessään, mutta sekin sattuu.

Jos hän on kokonaan mennyttä, silloin myös kaikki toivo on menetetty. Silloin hän ei ainakaan saa Suomea koskaan takaisin. Mutta hän ei haluaisi luovuttaa, ei nyt. Mutta se on luultavasti pakko. Ei kuningasta, kaikki asiat aivan sekaisin ja hän miltei toimintakyvytön. Hän haluaisi huutaa, mutta ei voi tehdä sitäkään.

"Minä… luovutan.", Ruotsi miltei kuiskaa. Häntä pyörryttää.

"Mitä sanoit?", Venäjä kysyy säteillen?

"Minä luovutan!", hän sanoo voimakkaammin. Ei häntä tarvitsisi enää nöyryyttää tarpeettomasti.

"Ehkä olet sittenkin viisaampi kuin miltä näytät", Venäjä taputtaa häntä kevyesti terveelle olkapäälle. Hänen piti antaa Ruotsille todellinen opetus tottelemattomuudesta, mutta hän ei ehdi enää. Ei nyt, kun Ranskasta on tullut entistäkin rasittavampi ja mahdollisesti vaarallinen. Hän ei halua tuhlata enää hetkeäkään voimiaan täällä. Tuo pieni kylmä maa on nyt hänen, se riittäköön tällä kertaa. Uh, lisää arktisia alueita, hänen pitäisi tosissaan pyrkiä etelään, ei enää tähän suuntaan.

"Tule, Norja! Etsitään se sinun Tanskasi. Tapaan sinut sitten pian antautumissopimuksen kirjoitustilaisuudessa, Ruotsi!", Venäjä huikkaa Ruotsille kietoessaan käsivartensa Norjan olkapäiden ympärille, tämän yrittäessä huitaista isoa maata kauemmas "Vai haluaisitko sinäkin lähteä minun mukaani? Etkö? No sepä outoa."

Ruotsi jää maahan tuijottamaan heidän jälkeensä. Norjan vilkaistessa vielä kerran taakseen, heidän katseensa kohtaavat. Ruotsin katse on pistävän kylmä.


	10. Katkeruutta ilmassa

_Muutaman vuoden päästä._

"Kehtaat siis yhä näyttää naamasi täällä", Ruotsi kysäisee vieraaltaan. Vieras väläyttää kieron hymyn ja laskee kuppinsa pöydälle.

"Mehän olemme nyt ystäviä, eikö totta? Suostuit osallistumaan mannermaasulkemukseenkin", Ranska kysyy nostaen toisen jalkansa polvensa yli. "Ja juuri nyt ehdotan palvelusta ystävien kesken", vierailija katsoo Ruotsia suoraan silmiin. Itsevarma, puolen Euroopan valloittaja.

"Jos autan sinua hyökkäyksessäsi Venäjälle, saan siis Suomen takaisin?", Ruotsi kysyy hajamielisesti.

"Aivan! Uusi kuninkaasi tuskin on tätä vastaan, onhan hän sentään vanha marsalkkani, ranskalainen!", Ranska nojautuu kohti Ruotsia. "Tämä tilaisuus tuskin toistuu. Kai haluat hänet takaisin?"

Kyllä, Ruotsi haluaisi hänet takaisin. Mutta se ei ole niin yksinkertaista. Ei ollenkaan.

"Sinun takiasi minä menetin hänet…", Ruotsi sanoo ja puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin pöydän alla.

"Ah, se oli virhe. Minun ei koskaan olisi pitänyt ryhtyä yhteistyöhän Venäjän kanssa. Maa on turhan vallanhimoinen.", Ranska naurahtaa, "Ja hän jatkoi yhä kaupankäyntiä Englannin kanssa, voiko kuvitella? Etkö halua pelastaa pientä ystävääsi häneltä?"

Pelastaa? Ruotsi ei ollut varma, tarvitsiko Suomi pelastusta. Tämä tuntui pärjäävän yllättävän hyvin uudessa roolissaan. Mistä hänen olisi pitänyt olla tyytyväinen, mutta jostain syystä hän tunsi olonsa katkeraksi. Ajatuskin sai hänen ärsyyntyneeksi. Jos Suomella menisi huonosti, hän voisi… hän voisi… niin mitä hän voisi?

"Minun täytyy harkita asiaa.", Ruotsi ei osaa sanoa muutakaan.

"Harkita? Luulin, että olisit ottanut tarjouksen innolla vastaan!", Ranska hämmästyy.

"Minun täytyy kiirehtiä pian erääseen toiseen kokoukseen. Ja sen jälkeen puhua tästä kuninkaan kanssa.", Ruotsi sanoo nousten ylös tuoliltaan. Se on merkki vieraalle siitä, että tämän on aika lähteä.

"Sehän on selvä. Toivon, että saan sinut joukkoihini.", Ranska hymyilee Ruotsin opastaessa tätä ulos. Ruotsin pitäisi nyt lähteä tapaamaan erästä toista henkilöä.

…

"Hienoa että pääsit tulemaan!", Venäjä viittoo Ruotsia istumaan. Tämä on tuttu paikka Ruotsille. Todella tuttu. Mutta nykyisin se tunnetaan Suomen suuriruhtinaskunnan pääkaupunkina. Ruotsi istuutuu suurelle, mutta pehmeälle tuolille.

"Kuten tiedät, Ranska on hyökännyt raukkamaisesti kimppuuni.", Venäjä aloittaa ja Ruotsi nyökkää, "Ja pahoin pelkään, että hän yrittää taivutella sinua osallistumaan hyökkäykseen.", Venäjä hymyilee tarkkaillen Ruotsia. Aika hyvin arvattu, ei mikään ihme, että tämä on imperiumi.

"Tämä olisi minulle varsin… kiusallista. Onko olemassa jotain, jolla saisin sinut puolelleni? Kerro hintasi."

"Suomi."

"Oh, anna minun toki sanoa sanottavani loppuun!", Venäjä naurahtaa, "En suostu maksamaan mitä tahansa. Osallistumisesi olisi kiusallista, mutta luulen kyllä pääseväni sinusta eroon jos päätät hyökätä. Ja Suomikin voisi loukata itsensä siinä samalla. Suomi on poissa laskuista, pyydä jotain muuta."

Jotain muuta? Ruotsin ajatukset harhailevat. Mitä muuta hän voisi pyytää? Ehkä… ehkä…

"Ahvenanmaa.", hän sanoo viimein. Ahvenanmaan asukkaat ovat hänen, niin hänen kuin olla ja vain voivat.

Venäjä alkaa jälleen nauramaan, suorastaan kikattamaan. Ei, ei, Ruotsi! Älä pyydä mitään mikä on _minun_. Minä en luovu mistään omastani. Keksi jokin muu kohde. Minä autan sinua saavuttamaan sen sodan jälkeen.

Jokin muu kohde. Ruotsi tuijottaa Venäjää silmiin. Tällä on kasvoillaan ovela hymy. On olemassa eräs maa, jonka valloitusta Ruotsi on joskus yrittänyt, mutta epäonnistunut, koska Venäjä on ollut tämän maan liittolainen.

"Norja…", Ruotsi kuiskaa.

"Hyvä!", Venäjä hihkaisee, "Tanska ja Norja ovat yhä Ranskan liittolaisia. Yhä, vaikka Ranska hyökkäsi petturimaisesti minun kimppuuni. Jos lupaat, ettet osallistu hyökkäykseen minua vastaan ja tulet liittolaisekseni, autan sinua saamaan Norjan Tanskalta."

Norja Tanskalta… Tanska ansaitsee sen. Hänkin saa tuntea miltä tuntuu, kun joku tärkeä viedään häneltä. Ruotsi ei voi suostua Ranskan tarjoukseen. Hänen kuninkaansa on sitä vastaan, kuningas haluaa Norjan. Norjan, jota on helpompi puolustaa, jossa on suurempia luonnonrikkauksia ja joka on Ruotsin läheisintä sukulaiskansaa. Kuningas ei ymmärrä, että joku saattaisi haluta asua mieluummin "vaimonsa" kuin "pikkuveljensä" kanssa.

Eikä kuninkaalla ole minkäänlaisia entisiä siteitä Suomeen, toisin kuin Ruotsilla. Tämä saattaa hylätä maan kuin käytetyn rukkasen, 600 yhteistä vuotta ei merkitse kuolevaiselle mitään. Joten hänen on hyväksyttävä tämä ehdotus. Ehkä sen pitääkin mennä näin. Ehkä sen olisi alun alkaenkin kuulunut mennä näin. Ehkä hänen ei koskaan olisi edes pitänyt tavata Suomea.

"Mutta…", Ruotsi mumisee. Venäjä kallistaa uteliaana päätään. "Voisinko mitenkään… onko mahdollista, että saisin Suomen luokseni sodan ajaksi?", Venäjän ilme muuttuu hämmästyneeksi. "Jos pidän huolta Suomen puolustamisesta sodan ajan, sinun ei tarvitse tehdä sitä. Silloin voit… Minä kyllä palautan…" Ruotsi keskeytetään.

"Hyvä yritys, Ruotsi, mutta älä yritä saada heitä molempia.", Venäjä myhäilee jälleen. "Ehtona Norjan saamiselle on, ettet enää koskaan yritä saada Suomea takaisin itsellesi. Et niin kauan, kuin tämä uusi, ranskalainen kuningassukusi hallitsee."

…

Ovelle koputetaan. Suomi on juuri selvittämässä suurta kasaa papereita. Hänen uusi itsehallintonsa on tuonut hänelle runsaasti lisätöitä, puhumattakaan sodasta, johon Venäjä on nyt joutunut. "Sisään."

Liettua avaa oven. Hänen ilmeestään näkee, ettei hänellä ole mieluista sanottavaa.

"Niin tuota…", hän takeltelee. Suomi katsoo häntä odottavan näköisenä. "Tehtävänäni on ilmoittaa, että Ruotsin kuningaskunta on juuri sopinut liittolaissopimuksen Venäjän keisarikunnan kanssa. Maksuksi Ruotsi on vaatinut itselleen Norjan."

"Ai?", Suomi ei osaa sanoa muuta. Hän hymyilee ystävällisesti Liettualle. "Tuota", Liettua aloittaa, "Oletko kunnossa? Minun käskettiin vain ilmoittaa tästä sinulle…"

"Ei se mitään, teit niin kuin käskettiin. Olen kunnossa.", Suomi hymyilee yhä. Liettua ilmoittaa poistuvansa. Kun ovi kopsahtaa kiinni, Suomi lyyhistyy kasaan.

Olisihan hänen pitänyt odottaa jotain tällaista. Mutta ehkä hän oli alitajuisesti… toivonut jotain. Hänellä menee nyt yllättävän hyvin, mutta silti hän ei ollut osannut ajatella tätä minään lopullisena tilana. Ja ehkä hän oli, hivenen itsekkäästi, ajatellut, ettei häntä voisi noin vain korvata jollain muulla. Ei ainakaan näin nopeasti. Vaikka olihan hänkin vannonut valan Venäjälle, ajatus käväisee nopeasti hänen mielessään, mutta hälvenee sieltä pois yhtä pikaisesti kuin tulikin.

Mikään ei pakottanut Ruotsia tekemään tätä! Kukaan ei uhannut häntä ottamaan Norjaa itselleen! Asiahan on aivan erilainen kuin hänen tilanteensa! Norja on yhä vihollinen. Mihin Ruotsi oikein jäi, kun hyökkäys alkoi? Miksi Suomi sai itse yrittää puolustaa koko maata? Suomi rutistaa pöydällä olevat paperit mytyksi nyrkkeihinsä. Hän ei halua nähdä Ruotsia, ei ehkä enää koskaan. Hän toivoo oikein viheliäistä ja kurjaa loppuelämää sekä Ruotsille että Norjalle.

Kukkamuna piiloutuu varmuuden vuoksi sängyn alle.


	11. Viimeinen kokous

"Hiljaisuutta saliin!"

Englanti yrittää korottaa ääntään kaiken melun keskellä. On viimein alkanut näyttää siltä, että sodat on tältä erää sodittu ja Ranska on kokenut ankaran tappion. Kaikki mukana olleet osapuolet ovat kokoontuneet Itävallan hienostuneeseen kokoushuoneeseen.

"Ne turvat jo viimein umpeen!", Preussi huutaa nousten seisomaan ja iskee kämmenensä pöytään tehostaakseen sanomaansa. Äänet vaimenevat, mutta eivät lopu vieläkään kokonaan. Itävalta pyöräyttää vaivautuneena silmiään ja Preussi virnistää huomattuaan komentonsa tehonneen yllättävän hyvin.

Neljä voittajavaltiota, Englanti, Preussi, Itävalta ja Venäjä istuvat pöydän päässä, samoin Ranska, joka tosin lukeutuu häviäjiin, mutta on silti saanut saman kyseenalaisen kunnian. Suomi istuu hieman taaempana, Bessarabian vieressä. Heidän vierellään on tyhjä tuoli.

Suomi yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla vilkuilematta Ruotsin suuntaan. Tämä istuu happaman Norjan vieressä toisella puolella pöytää. Ruotsi, joka on saanut kunnian myös kuulua voittajavaltioiden joukkoon, ei ole kuitenkaan saanut paikkaa pöydän päästä. Hän on vain entinen varjo itsestään, ei enää suurvalta, joten hän joutuu istumaan muiden pikkuvaltioiden seurassa.

"Jospa toimisimme tällä kertaa kuin sivistyneet valtiot.", Englanti aloittaa, "Ranska on hävinnyt sotansa ja meidän on palautettava Eurooppa entiselleen. Kaikki petoksella tai sodalla saavutetut alueet on palautettava oikeille omistajilleen. Ovatko kaikki samaa mieltä?"

Muutamat valtiot salissa nyökyttävät päätään. "Se on sitten selvä, ja…" Englannin puhe keskeytyy, kun Venäjä kohottaa kättään.

"Niin, tuota… halusitko sanoa jotain?"

"Minä en ole täysin samaa mieltä. Minä olen jo sopinut Ruotsin ja Turkin kanssa Suomen ja Bessarabian siirtymisestä hallintaani. Minä en ala keskustelemaan näistä asioista enää täällä", Venäjä sanoo ja myhäilee Englannille. Suomi osasi odottaa jotain tällaista, hän vilkaisee Bessarabiaa, joka näyttää tuijottavan pöytää. Tämä ei pahemmin pitänyt Turkistakaan. Suomikaan ei sano mitään, hän ei halua vaikeuksia.

"Niin… kai se sitten on niin", Englanti raapii päätään ja yrittää vilkuilla ympärilleen, "Mitä te muut sanotte?", hän osoittaa kysymyksensä Preussille ja Itävallalle. Kummallakaan ei ole asiaan lisättävää. He eivät halua joutua Venäjän mustalle listalle, eikä asia oikeastaan edes kuulu heille. Vain Turkki mumisee jotain, jota kukaan ei halua edes ymmärtää. Ruotsin katse on murhaava.

"Selvä sitten. Korjaus edelliseen; kaikki sodan aikana saavutetut aluevalloitukset on peruttava, näitä kahta lukuun ottamatta", Englanti julistaa salille. Ei ehkä kuulosta järin reilulta, mutta Venäjää ei viitsi turhaan suututtaa, onhan hän sentään ollut mukana kukistamassa Ranskaa. Tehnyt oikeastaan hyvin suuren osan, vaikka olikin aluksi Ranskan puolella.

"Entäs sitten minun tapaukseni?!", Tanskan ääni kuuluu salin perältä. "Onko oikein, että minulta vietiin Norja?"

Ruotsi aikoo ärähtää jotain takaisin, mutta Englanti viittoo häntä hiljentymään ja osoittaa seuraavaksi sanansa Tanskalle. "Tanska, sinä olit Ranskan puolella. Menetit rangaistuksesi Norjan. Ja Ruotsin, joka kuuluu voittajavaltioihin, on saatava jotain korvaukseksi Suomen menetyksestä, koska emmehän me voi vaatia Venäjää antamaan Suomea takaisin."

"Minä olen siis jokin kurja korvike?", uusi ääni täyttää salin. Tällä kertaa se tulee Suomen läheltä, Norja. Ruotsi vilkaisee Norjaa, mutta ei saa tätä hiljenemään katseellaan. Suomikin höristää korviaan.

"Minä haluan itsenäisyyden!", salissa kohahtaa Norjan puheenvuoron jälkeen, Tanskan suu revähtää auki. "Ruotsi on sodalla yrittänyt saada minut jonkinlaiseen liittosopimukseen. Kai minullakin on oikeuteni?", hän jatkaa.

"Älä ole hölmö", Preussi hörähtää. "Sinä et kykene puolustamaan itseäsi yksin. Valtiot, jotka eivät tätä kykene tekemään, eivät ole itsenäisyyden arvoisia"

"Minun on pakko olla samaa mieltä", Englanti nyökkää. "Jos joku viholliseni saa sinut hallintaasi, olet minullekin vaaraksi. On parasta itsesi kannalta olla Ruotsin suojeltavana" Norja puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin. Hän ei mielestään kaipaa kenenkään suojelua.

Suomi katselee Norjaa kallistaen päätään. Vielä pari vuotta sitten hän oli tällekin vihainen. Mutta ilmeisesti Norjakin on tässä pelissä vain heittopussi.

"Siinä tapauksessa haluan, että vahvistatte oikeuteni. Olen sopinut niistä jo Ruotsin kanssa", Norja nyökkää päätään tämän suuntaan, "mutta en luota häneen. Haluan, että te kaikki teette niin. Ja valvotte, ettei hän riko sanaansa. Menetin jo Islannin Tanskalle joutuessani siirtymään Ruotsin luokse, en halua menettää myös vapauttani"

Tästä päästään sopuun, koska asia on jo sovittu Ruotsin kanssa. Ruotsi ei ole päätökseen täysin tyytyväinen, mutta parempi laiha sopu kuin ei mitään. Ehkä Norja tuosta vielä rauhoittuu jonain päivänä, hänen oli annettava tälle muutamia erityisvapauksia saadakseen hänet lopettamaan turhan taistelun. Ruotsi yrittää vilkaista Suomea, mutta ei pysty lukemaan hänen katseestaan mitään.

"Mutta jotta asiasta ei syntyisi enempää katkeruutta, Tanska on oikeutettu saamaan Ruotsilta Pommerin alueen. Se olkoon korvaus Norjasta", Englanti jatkaa kokousta rähinän jälkeen.

"Kesese, kuulitko, Tanska! Kelpaisi se minullekin", Preussi huudahtaa masentuneen näköiselle Tanskalle. Tämä pudistaa hiljaa päätään.

"Sinä voit saada sen", Tanska sanoo yllättäen aiheuttaen jälleen hämmennystä salissa. Preussi on hetken hämillään, "Todellako? Vai vitsailetko?"

"Mikään ei korvaa Norjaa. Minä en tarvitse mitään korviketta tilalle", Tanska murahtaa vilkaisten ärsyyntyneen näköistä Ruotsia. Suomi tajuaa noiden kahden edelleen piikittelevän toisiaan. Mutta tuo piikki oli vallan mainio, se saa Suomenkin virnistämään. Norjankin silmissä voi miltei kuvitella näkevänsä pienen pilkkeen. Tosiasiassa Pommeri kiinnostaa Preussia sen verran paljon, ettei Tanska luultavasti kykenisi pitämään aluetta kovin kauan hallussaan.

Kokous jatkuu. Päätetään kuka saa mitäkin, siis kuka suurvalta saa. Edes Ranskaa ei haluta rangaista kovin julmasti ja hän saa pitää alueitaan. Pelätään, että turha katkeruus aiheuttaisi vain uusia sotia. Sveitsin neutraliteetti vahvistetaan. Suomea alkaa nukuttaa, hän nojaa kätensä poskeaan vasten, kun yllättäen salin hälinä taas kovenee.

"Ymmärrätte varmaan, että Puola kuuluu minulle", Itävallan ääni kuuluu salissa kovempaa kuin muiden.

"Älä viitsi, hän on minun", Preussi keskeyttää, tönäisten Itävaltaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehdi jatkaa, kun Venäjä nojautuu häntä kohden.

"Eipäs nyt pelleillä. Puola on minun. Jos jollain on jotain vastaansanomista, niin voimme… hmm… keskustella asiasta kahden kesken, eikö vain?"

Preussia ja Itävaltaa ajatus kahdenkeskisestä keskustelusta ei miellytä. He vilkaisevat Englantia, joka jättää heidät kokonaan huomiotta.

"Eh… missä Puola muuten on?", Itävalta vilkuilee ympärilleen. Yrittäen olla välittämättä Venäjän läheisyydestä.

"Hän oli hieman hankalalla tuulella", Englanti aloittaa juuri, kun suuret ovet aukenevat. Pari vartijaa raahaa rimpuilevan Puolan sisään. Kaikkien katseet siirtyvät häneen.

"Te ette siis voi tehdä tätä minulle", hän yrittää potkaista miestä, joka pitää kiinni hänen käsivarrestaan, mutta turhaan. Sota Ranskan puolella on verottanut hänen voimiaan.

"Valitan, Puola, mutta sinä olit Ranskan apuri. Sodan voittajilla on…", Englanti ei ehdi taaskaan saada lausettaan loppuun, kun Puola ärähtää takaisin. Englanti kohottaa kulmakarvojaan.

"Olin Ranskan puolella, koska halusin noista kolmesta idiootista eroon!", Puola osoittaa sormellaan ensin kohti Venäjää, sitten Preussia ja tämän jälkeen Itävaltaa. "Ette voi tehdä tätä minulle taas", Puola yrittää epätoivoisesti kohdata Ranskan katseen, mutta tämä ei voi tehdä muuta kuin katsoa surullisesti takaisin. Hän on hävinnyt, hänellä ei ole sanavaltaa tähän. Ja vaikka olisikin, hinta voisi olla liian suuri. Puolan on pärjättävä nyt yksin.

"Sinä olet nyt suurimmaksi osaksi Venäjän omistuksessa. Palvelet Itävaltaa ja Preussia heidän vuoroillaan", Englanti sanoo, kohtaamatta Puolan katsetta, koska tuijottaa papereita pöydällään. Itävalta ja Preussi tyytyvät vain mumisemaan muutaman vastalauseen.

"Mitä?!", hävinnyt valtio parahtaa.

"Kuulitko, Puola?", Venäjä kysyy kauhistuneelta valtiolta kaapatessaan kiinni hänen hartioistaan. "Olet minun taas! Mutta älä huoli, voit ehkä saada autonomian, niin kuin nuo kaksi", Venäjä huikkaa Suomen ja Bessarabian suuntaan. Suomea värisyttää, ehkä hänen tilanteensa voisi tosiaan olla pahempikin. Puolan kohtalo on aika kamala.

Eikä mahdollinen autonominen asema lohduta Puolaa ollenkaan Venäjän raahatessa häntä kohti ovea. Venäjä huikkaa Suomea ja Bessarabiaa tulemaan perässään, kokous on Venäjän puolesta ohi, hän sai jo lähes kaiken mitä halusi.

Juuri kun Suomi on aikeissa nousta tuoliltaan, hän huomaa Ruotsin aikovan nousta myös. Tämä kuitenkin epäröi ja istuutuu uudelleen alas. Hän katsoo suoraan kohti Suomea, surullisen näköisenä. Suomi katsoo häntä hetken aikaa, mutta jatkaa sitten matkaa. Hän ei voi hidastella. Ennen kuin hän kääntyy ovesta kulman taakse, hän etsii Ruotsin uudelleen katseellaan. Ei hän tarkoittanut kaikkea sitä pahaa, mitä hän manasi aiemmin mielessään. Hän kuiskaa äänettömästi hyvästit, ennen kuin kääntyy pois kokonaan Ruotsin näkyvistä.


End file.
